


Dean's confession

by fanfiction_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NSFW, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_girl/pseuds/fanfiction_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hurt on a hunt and Cas can't help him because he's human now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rush

Dean was taking on a vamp nest with Sam and Cas, when one of them cut him pretty badly. He automatically fell to the ground, cussing. "Shit!"

Sam went after the vamp while Cas rushed to Dean's side. "DEAN!"

"C-cas" Dean’s hand was holding his side where the cut was, he was going into shock. All he could think right now was that he was gonna die and Cas wouldn't know he loved him. 

Cas put his hand over Dean's were he had been cut, putting more pressure on the wound. "Stay calm, you're going to be ok."

"Cas... I-I have to tell you...." Dean trailed off, becoming weaker from losing blood.

"Tell me what, Dean?" he said, holding his wound tighter. 

"I" dean took a deep breath. "I love you Cas." Cas said nothing. He just leaned down until his lips met Dean's. Dean kissed Cas back, before grunting because of the pain. Cas pulled away slowly. "I love you too, Dean."

Dean started breathing heavy, trying to get up "come on let's go."

"Be careful, Dean. We need to get you to a hospital."

"No Cas I'll be fine." Dean kept trying to get up "just get me back to the bunker and Sam can stitch me up."

Cas put Dean's arm around his shoulder and helped him up. "You sure? It looks pretty deep."

"I'm fine." Dean said grunting a little. Sam ran back in, covered in vamp blood. "Dean! You ok?"

"I just need a few stitches." Dean said still looking at Cas. 

"Ok, come on, let's get you back," Sam said, looping Dean's other arm around his shoulders. 

Dean fell a little limp in their arms, just letting them take him to the car. Sam helped Cas get him in the back seat before getting in the front seat. Cas crawled into the back with Dean. Dean was starting to get sleepy, he just didn't let Sam or Cas know that he was feeling that way. He was fine. That is until he started dozing off. Cas looked over at Dean and  
saw his eyes closing. "Dean?" he nudged him. 

"Huh? I'm fine." He said opening his eyes. "Just.. A little... Tired."

"Stay with me, Dean. You have to stay awake."

"Sammy..." Dean trailed off. 

"Dean?" Sam raised his voice from the front seat.

"I-I love you. Never forget it okay Sammy." Dean said before drifting off again, he was loosing so much blood it was so hard for him to stay awake. 

"Dean!" Sam speeded down the road. He had to take him to a hospital. Stitches weren't going to be enough. Cas held Dean's wound tightly, nudging him with his other arm, trying to keep him awake. 

Dean was fighting sleep, but it just took over him, he couldn't help it. 

Cas started to panic a little. "Sam! He's passed out!" Dean could still hear Cas talking, he just couldn't move or open his eyes. 

"C'mon, Dean, wake up...please."

"God I knew it was worse than I thought." Sam said from the front seat, driving faster. 

Cas nestled closer to Dean, holding his wound as tightly as he could and still nudging him, desperately hoping for him to wake up. 

"Dammit!" Sam yelled hitting his hands on the steering wheel. "You can't die dean!"

"Hurry Sam, he's not responding."

"I know Cas I'm driving as fast as I can." Sam was pushing 95. It's a good thing there weren't any cars out. 

"How much further? He needs a doctor."

"Little under a mile." Sam said trying to get the impala to go faster.

Cas just stared at Dean, feeling completely helpless. 

Sam pulled into the emergency section of the hospital and ran in to get some help. Cas pulled Dean carefully out of the car and picked him up, carrying him in the same door that Sam went in.

Sam came running out with a couple nurses and a stretcher to put dean on. Cas set him down on the stretcher and backed away so the nurses could get to him. The nurses rushed him away quickly.

Cas watches in sadness as they roll the stretcher out of sight. He lets himself fall back into a waiting room chair. 

Sam sat down next to Cas. "Why didn't we rush him to the hospital sooner?" 

"He told me you could just patch him up with a few stitches. And you were preoccupied with a vampire."

"I know." Sam rubbed his eyes. "I'm just mad he didn't tell us how bad it was.”

"He does that a lot, doesn't he"

"Yeah. He can never show what's really happening."

"Why does he do that? He obviously needs medical attention."

"I don't know." Sam sat forward in the chair.


	2. A Talk with Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks with Sam about his brother

After a few moments of silence Cas spoke ”Sam?”

"Yeah Cas?" Sam asked looking back at him. 

"When you went after the vampire and I stayed with Dean, he, uh, told me he loved me..."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I never thought he would tell you. Do you love him back?"

"You knew he loved me?"

Sam laughed how did Cas not know. "He ah told me one day when he was really drunk. I just kept quiet about it."

"Oh," he responded. He had no idea that Sam had known about this and just not said anything. 

"Yeah." Sam said before clearing his throat and looking away. Cas never did answer his question. 

"To answer your other question, yes, I do love him back, and I told him that."

Sam looked back at Cas and just nodded, smiling a little. 

"I showed him, too. I uh, kissed him when he told me..." he said, a little nervous to hear Sam's reaction. 

Sam sat back, dumbfounded. "Well what are you guys now? A couple?"

"I'm not quite sure. We didn't discuss it, it just happened."

Sam just nodded again. "We're going to be here a while aren't we?"

"Most likely. When do you think we'll be allowed in to see him?"

"I have no clue."

Cas nodded and sat in silence, anxiously waiting for a nurse to come out and assure him that Dean was ok.

After a while Sam stood up. "I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine. Want anything?"

"Just some water, please."

"Okay" Sam said before walking away. 

Cas sat by himself in the waiting room, head down. A little girl strayed from her mother, who was reading a magazine on the other side of the room. "Is your friend that you carried   
in ok?" she asked sweetly. 

"Not right now, but he's going to be," he responded, although he wasn't completely sure about that last part. 

Sam came back into the room with a bag of chips and a water. "Here you go Cas." He said handing him his water. The little girl skipped back to her mother as Sam came in. "Thank you Sam," he said, taking the water. 

"Yeah" Sam said sitting down. "Who was that?"

"Not sure. She just asked me if Dean was ok."

"Hmm" Sam leaned back, getting a little more comfortable when a nurse walked in. "So we think he'll be okay. He lost a lot of blood. It's a good thing you guys didn't wait any longer.” Cas let out a sigh of relief.

"How long until we can see him?" Sam asked the nurse, obviously concerned.

"I can bring you in now, if you'd like. He's stable."

"Yeah that would be nice." Sam said looking to Cas to see if he was alright. The nurse lead them to his room, and when they walked in he was still asleep, he was really pale though. He didn't look good. "shit." Sam exhaled.

Cas pulled up a chair and sat beside him in silence, studying all the tubes sticking out of him. 

Sam walked behind Cas and put his hand on his shoulder "He'll be okay Cas, he always is."

Cas looked up at Sam and smiled softly before looking back at Dean. "I just want him to wake up."


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is starting to wake up and regret some things that happened

Dean slept for a good half an hour to an hour, and when he finally woke up he didn't open his eyes first. He could feel someone’s hands on his, although he didn't do a lot of holding them he recognized the hands to be Cas's. Shit shit shit shit... he told Cas he loved him. Why did he do that? It was stupid for him to do. He slowly opened his eyes, still not ready to face Cas.

Cas smiled as Dean's eyes opened. "Dean?"

Dean smiled at Cas a little, trying not to show how nervous he was. 

How are you feeling?" he kept smiling.

"I can’t feel... anything..." dean said before drifting off again.

"Dean? Dean?!" he said with concern. 

Dean could hear Cas in the distance, but he couldn't wake up, the anesthetics were just too much. He never woke up easy.

Cas yelled for a nurse, unsure why Dean was falling back asleep again.

A nurse ran into the room. "Yeah?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"He woke up for a minute and now he's not responding anymore!"

The nurse sighed with relief "That's normal, some people struggle waking up, because of the drugs.

Cas was very relieved to hear that. "So he'll still be ok?"

"Yeah he should be fine." she said reassuring him.

"Ok, thank you." He let out a sigh of relief.


	4. Dean doesn't understand

Dean slept for a few more hours, vaguely remembering waking up and seeing Sam and Cas there.

Cas stayed there the whole time, watching over him while he slept and holding his hand. He gently stroked Dean's thumb with his as he waited for him to come to again. 

Dean's eyes fluttered open as he woke up again, only this time it was probably for good. 

Cas smiled at him as his eyes opened. "Dean?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Hey as" shit. Dean still wasn't ready to face Cas. What if he didn't love him back. Just play it cool and maybe Cas would forget. 

Sam had left the room to walk around and stretch his legs just minutes prior to Dean waking up. It was just Cas sitting there, still keeping hold of Dean's hand as he came to. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm still a little sleepy, but I don't feel anything so I think I'm good." he said looking into those deep blue eyes Cas had.

Well I'm glad to hear that," he smiled. "But Dean?"

"Uh yeah Cas?" dean asked hesitantly. 

"Do you remember what happened before Sam came back to help you when you were hurt?"

Shit. Fuck. He remembered. Dean closed his eyes and swallowed hard, thinking about what to say. "Yeah. Look Cas I know you probably only said and did what you did because you thought I would be dead by now. It's okay if you don't love me back." Dean was used to being rejected.

Cas thought back to what he had done. "Dean, I meant it. I really meant it. I love you too."

Dean's eyes watered up a little and he was crying, damn these drugs. "How could you?"

Cas responded with the simplest way to state all his reasons why. "How could I not?"

"Because I'm worthless Cas." Whatever these drugs were they were making him tell the truth and what he was feeling. "You should have left me in hell. That's where I belong."

"Dean..." Cas wasn't sure what to say to him to explain how he was anything but worthless. So he tried to show him instead. He leaned over and kissed him as passionately as he could. 

Dean kissed Cas through his tears, he still felt the same way. He probably always would. He didn't deserve anyone's love, especially someone who used to be an angel. Cas held it for a good 10 seconds before pulling away. "You're not worthless, Dean. You are extremely important. To me. To Sam. To the world."

Dean just closed his eyes for a little. He wanted to listen to Cas, but he just didn't believe him. 

"Dean... If you weren't important, would I have pulled you from hell? Done everything in my power to keep you safe? Broken through mind control specifically focused on killing you? Given up an entire army to save you?"

Dean just looked at Cas and smiled a little, still not believing him, but trying to make it look like he did. 

"Really, Dean. I can't think of a single reason why you wouldn't be important. In the thousands of years I've been alive, and all the people I've seen, I haven't met a single one who wasn't important, you definitely included. You're even more special."

"Yeah I get it Cas." Dean was trying to get Cas to stop talking. He didn't know what to do with himself when people complimented him. 

"Do you understand now, Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean still felt the same way, just not as bad as he was feeling it. "I'm just really tired."

"Do you need to go back to sleep? I'll watch over you."

"I don't know. I think it's just all the drugs." Dean said as his eyes got a little droopier. "Where's Sam?"

"He got tired of sitting around and went for walk. Should I go find him?"

"No that's okay. I'll see him sooner or later." He said scooting over for Cas to lay next to him. Although he didn't feel worthy of his love he sure was desperate for it. 

Cas smiled and crawled in next to him, keeping hold of his hand.

Dean kissed Cas on the head and started falling back asleep again. 

Cas put an arm around Dean's shoulders and watched as he drifted back to sleep.

Dean drifted off into sleep again, loving the feeling of warmth from being in Cas' arms. 

Sam walked back in the room shortly after. Cas turned his head to look at him and smiled in silence.

"Did he ever wake up all the way?" Sam asked Cas, acting like it was normal thing that Cas was laying next to Dean. 

"He did. We talked for a little but then he got too tired and fell back asleep like this," he said happily. 

"That's good." Sam said sitting down next to them. 

"I am confused about something though, Sam."

"What's that?" He asked, looking at his phone.

"Dean says he loves me, and I tell him that I love him too, but he doesn't want to accept it. He calls himself worthless and says I shouldn't love him. I tell him he's important yet he   
does not believe me. Why?"

Sam closed his phone and stuck it into his pocket. "Well dean bottles a lot of stuff up and I think over time all that shit in there has made him feel like he’s not worth anyone's love. He hasn't had a hook up in a while."

"But he's not worthless, and I really do love him. How do I get him to realize that?"

"Maybe just keep showing it and over time he'll realize it." 

"Ok. I will." Cas leaned down and kissed his forehead, smiling.

Sam settled into his seat. He was going to be here this time when Dean woke up. 

Cas nestled a little closer to Dean, waiting for his eyes to open again. 

Dean slept for a little longer before he stirred awake again. 

Sam saw his eyes open first. "Dean?"

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled. 

Sam smiled back at him, glad he was awake again. Cas turned his head to look into Dean's awoken green eyes. "Hello Dean."

Dean looked down at Cas and smiled a small smile. "Hey Cas."

"Do you think you're awake for good now?" Cas asked him, smiling. 

"Hopefully." dean said looking at Sam "Sam knows how much I hate hospitals.”

Sam grinned, just happy that his brother was awake and talking. Cas kept staring into Dean's eyes. "That's good, it'd be nice for you to come home today."

"Yeah hopefully."

Cas nestled a little closer to Dean, feeling his warmth.

Dean didn't know what to do at Cas cuddling closer. 

Sam smiled wide at Dean's obvious uncertainty. He excused himself and left the room. 

"What was his issue?" Dean asked Cas once he left the room. 

"I don't think he had one. He was smiling at you."

"Yeah. He had a really sly smile on his face."

"What did he mean by it?"

"I'm not sure."

Cas awkwardly took Dean's hand. "I'm just happy you're awake now."


	5. Getting out

Dean looked down at his hand in Cas's still unsure, before looking up to Cas. 

Cas looked to meet Dean's eyes and smiled.

Dean just smiled and looked into his eyes, trying to cover up what he was feeling. 

Cas kept his stare and smile. "Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean was still staring into his eyes. 

"Did you mean what you said back in the nest? Because I meant it when I said it."

Dean paused and swallowed "yeah I did." He said slowly. 

Cas's smile widened. "Why did you wait til then to say anything about it?"

"I guess I didn't really know until I thought I was dying." Dean said looking into his eyes. 

"Well I'm glad you know now," he said, still staring back. 

Dean smiled softly. "Yeah me too." He said softly. 

Cas leaned in until his lips met Dean's, kissing him softly. 

Dean put his hand on Cas's face, melting into the kiss. 

Cas pressed slightly harder, moving a hand to Dean's hair while keeping hold of Dean's hand with the other. 

Dean kept kissing Cas, until Sam opened the door and came into the room. Dean pulled back quickly and coughed, trying to act like nothing just happened. 

Cas looked at him confusedly. "Why did you stop, Dean? Did I do something incorrectly?"

Dean’s eyes widened and looked to Sam, trying to give Cas the hint. 

Cas didn't take the hint and dropped his head a little, thinking he had done something. 

Dean leaned in to whisper into Cas's ear. "Sam doesn't know yet."

Cas blurted out in his regular speaking voice, "Yes he does, we discussed it while you were being treated."

Dean looked to Sam "what?"

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, yea, he told me what happened," Sam smiled. 

"Ahh" dean groaned putting his hand on his face. 

"It's ok Dean. You probably don't remember since you were so drunk, but you already told me you loved him a while ago. This just kinda confirmed it."

"What really?" Dean asked Sam. 

"Yes really. Plus it was kind of sort of incredibly obvious."

"Hey shut your mouth." Dean said looking to Sam.

Sam put his hands up in innocence. "Hey, just stating the facts here."

"Yeah still." Dean said pulling Cas a little closer. 

Cas smiled as Dean pulled him closer. He looked up at Dean and kissed him again, giving him no time to react. 

Dean was taken by surprised, but he kissed Cas quickly before pulling back. 

Sam looked straight at Dean and smirked in silence.

"Sam." Dean said with a killer look on his face. He was ready to be home.

Sam tried to hold back a laugh at Dean's reaction, but a few giggles escaped him. A nurse walked in. 

Dean gave Sam another death glare as the nurse walked in. "When can I go home?" Dean asked looking to the nurse.

"Looking at your chart here, you should be able to fully recover know your own from here. If you're feeling ok, we can release you now."

Dean sat up slowly, trying to hide the pain so he could get home. "I'm good."

"Ok, get up slowly," she said, grabbing his arm to help him up gently. "We can send you home with in a wheelchair if it'll make you more comfortable."

"Um I can try walking." Dean said, holding his side. 

"Ok, let me know if it's too much."

"I will" dean said smiling at the nurse. 

Cas got up to hold Dean's other arm. "How sweet," the nurse said. "Is he your partner? I couldn't help but notice you two lying together all this time. It was pretty adorable."

Dean looked over to Cas, unsure of what to answer. He raised his eyebrow in a mental question. 

Cas looked to the nurse. "I do love Dean if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah we hadn't gotten around to that, but I think so." Dean said still looking at Cas. "This is all still pretty new."

"Ah, I see," the nurse grinned at them.

Dean just smiled at Cas, hearing Sam laugh in the background. 

Cas smiled back, not sure if he should try to kiss him again or if Dean would pull away because there were other people there.

Dean looked from Cas's eyes to his lips. 

Cas decided to go for it and cautiously moved towards Dean. 

Dean leaned in to meet Cas halfway, kissing his lips softly for a second before pulling away. 

Both Sam and the nurse smiled softly.

Cas held Dean's arm a little tighter as he pulled away grinning.

"Let's get me out of here." Dean said looking at the nurse. 

"Alright, let's get you to the front desk. You sure you don't want a wheelchair?"

"Wheelchairs are for babies." Dean said grunting in pain.

"Ok," she laughed a little. "Just tell me if you change your mind or become a baby."

"I'm no baby." Dean said giving her a serious look. "I can handle it. I'm a Winchester."

"Ok Mr. Winchester," she smiled. 

Dean smiled back. "Home." He started singing, obviously still on drugs. 

They checked out of the hospital and got back to the Impala. 

"I'm driving," Sam said. You're still pretty out of it, and I don't need another trip to the hospital."

"Fine." Dean said crawling into the back. Cas got in the back with Dean while Sam started to drive back to the bunker. Dean cuddled up next to Cas. Cas smiled and looped an arm around his shoulders. Dean drifted off a little from the car ride and the drugs. 

By the time Sam had driven back to the bunker, Dean had fallen asleep against Cas.


	6. The Ride Home

Sam turned off the car and turned around to see dean asleep. "I knew he wouldn't last."

Cas looked down at Dean. "Should I wake him up or carry him?"

"We could try carrying him in and if we wakes up he can walk."

"Ok." Cas undid his and Dean's seat belts before scooping him up in his arms. 

"Do you want some help?" Sam asked looking into Cas’s eyes. 

"No, I can carry him. Just open the doors for me, please."

"Ok" Sam said opening the doors to the bunker and Dean’s room. 

Cas set Dean down on his bed carefully. "How much longer do you think he'll be out?"

"I don't know. He sleeps differently every time."

"Ok. I'll watch over him."

"Cas I think he'll be ok."

"I just want to be sure."

"Okay." Sam said before walking out the door. 

Cas took a seat on the edge of the bed. After a little while, he laid down beside him. Dean stirred a few times, but kept sleeping. Cas nestled a little closer to him, closing his eyes even though angels couldn't sleep.


	7. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to ask for help.

Dean slept the rest of the night and when he woke up the pain was really bad. 

Cas heard Dean whining softly in pain. "Dean? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Dean said trying to hold his pain in. 

"Dean, that's not going to work this time. Is it still hurting?"

"Yeah." Dean said looking down. "Worse now without the drugs."

"The hospital said you should be fine, so I'm guessing it's just the pain medication wearing off. Would you like more? I can go get some if you'd like," he said, sitting up. 

Dean tried sitting up through the pain. "Ah I wanna try going without them." Dean said trying to be tough. 

"Are you sure? You'd feel a lot better by taking some."

"Yeah I just have to push through.

"Ok. Do you need anything else?" 

Dean grabbed his side. "I think I'm alright. I do need a shower though."

"Ok," Cas got up and grabbed Dean's arm, helping him up. "Can you walk ok?"

"I might need a little help." 

"Ok," Cas kept hold of him and walked him into the bathroom. 

"Thanks Cas."

"You're welcome, Dean. Are you good now? Can you stand ok without me holding you?"

Dean tried it. He was a little weak but he could do it. "I think I'm okay."

"Ok, I'll leave you here then. Just yell if you need anything." He leaned over and kissed him quick on the cheek. 

Dean pushed into the kiss. When Cas left he started the water and rid himself of his clothes. He hopped in and felt a little woozy but he was okay. He took a fairly quick shower but   
didn't have enough energy to get dressed, he sat on the toilet seat to try and catch his breath. 

Cas knocked on the door. "Dean? Are you ok? Just checking on you."

"Um yeah I'm just struggling getting dressed." Dean said a little nervous. 

"Will you be ok or do you need help?" Cas said innocently.

Dean breathed in deeply. "I might need some help."

"Is it ok if I come in or should I get Sam?"

"Um you can." He said unsure of himself. "I don't want Sammy seeing my junk."

Cas cautiously opened the door and shut it behind him. He didn't react at all to Dean sitting naked in front of him. He grabbed Dean's shirt and stepped towards him. "Put up your arms if you can."

Dean lifted his arms the best he could. "Thanks Cas."

Cas slid his shirt down over his arms. "No problem." He picked up Dean's boxers and slid them on halfway. "Ok, hold on to me and stand up for just a second so I can put them all the way on."

Dean stood up weakly, putting his hand in Cas's shoulder. 

Cas pulled them on quickly so he could sit back down. 

"I might actually need those pills." Dean said sitting down. 

"Ok, hold on just a second." Cas rummaged through the bathroom cabinet until he found some painkillers. He took two out of the bottle and handed then to Dean. "Do you want a   
glass of water to take it with?"

"I can just drink from the tap." Dean said walking towards the sink. 

"Ok," Cas stood back to give him some space.

Dean took the pills and turned around and looked at Cas, holding his side.

"These shouldn't make you so sleepy like the last ones. I just don't know how long until the pain stops."

"I stuck it out this far I think I'll be okay for a little longer."

"Ok. Hold on to me, I'll help you get your pants back on," he said, picking them up. 

Dean grabbed onto Cas, stepping into his pants. "Thanks for helping Cas."

"You're welcome, Dean," he said, standing back up, pulling Dean's pants up with him.

"Well I could use a burger and some pie." Dean said starting to slowly walk out of the bathroom. 

"Ok. Would you like that in bed? If you let me drive the impala I can go get you some," he said, walking out with him, looping Dean's arm over his shoulder for him to use as support. 

"Sure. That works." Dean said grunting a little. "Just don't kill my car!" He said looking into his eyes with his eyebrows raised. 

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll be back soon," Cas said, helping him get back into bed. 

"Ok thanks." Dean said kissing Cas goodbye. 

Cas smiled against the kiss before pulling away, still smiling. "You're welcome, Dean." He left the room and got in the car to go get Dean some food.


	8. Burgers, Whiskey, and Pie

Dean laid in bed, waiting for Cas to get back. His side where he got stabbed hurt pretty bad but soon enough the pain killers would kick in. 

Cas returned about half an hour later, a pie in one hand, a takeout bag in the other. 

Dean smiled big at Cas when he walked in the room. 

Cas smiled back and set the food down on the nightstand. "Hello Dean. I got you pecan pie, a bacon cheeseburger, and a bottle of whiskey," he said, pulling the bottle and the   
burger out of the bag.

"How'd you know exactly what I want?" 

"I've known you for years, Dean. I know your eating habits."

"Not just that." Dean said winking at Cas.

Cas looked back, a little confused. "What do you mean, Dean?"

"Uh nothing." Dean said, blushing a little. 

"Your facial expression says otherwise," he smiled at him. 

"Uh no it's nothing." Dean said taking a swig of the whiskey. 

"Ok, whatever you say," he said, still not believing him. He walked around to the other side of the bed and took a seat next to Dean.

Dean took a bite of the cheeseburger "mmmm" he closed his eyes. 

Cas laughed. "I'm guessing it's pretty good?"

"Mmm so good." Dean said looking over to Cas with a half mouthful. 

"Can I have a bite? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning before the vamp nest."

"Yeah." Dean said handing it over. "Why didn't you get yourself anything?"

"I didn't think of it until now. I was focused on getting your food," he said, taking a bite. "Mmm. I can see why you like these so much."

"Yeah? Sam doesn't get it." Dean said taking another bite. 

"Sam seems to enjoy more healthy choices," he said, leaning over to take another bite.

"Yeah he's weird like that." Dean said watching Cas. 

"Anyway, are you feeling better?" he asked, chewing his food. 

"Yeah I think those pain killers finally kicked in."

"That's good," he said, looking at Dean and smiling. 

"Yeah." Dean said finishing off the burger. "Want some pie?"

"I'd love some," he responded. 

"I love me some pie." Dean said pulling it out. 

"I've never tried it, you never offered to share it with me before."

"Well that's because I usually only have one slice not the whole deal." Dean said cutting it. "You'll love it."

Cas smiled, taking a piece from him. Dean watched Cas contently, waiting for him to take his first bite. Cas looked back at Dean and smiled, then took a bite. He closed his eyes and smiled through it. "Mmm. Dean, this is beautiful."

Dean smiled big. "I know right!"

"How does Sam not share your passion for pie? This is so good!"

"Pie is the freggin best." Dean said taking a huge bite of his own. 

"I can tell." Cas took another bite of his slice. 

"What are we gonna do after this?" 

Cas shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno. Maybe lay here a little." Dean said slowly scooting closer to Cas. Cas smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"Good. Me too."

Cas finished the pie and took a swig of Dean's whiskey. "Mmm. I had forgotten how good this is."

"Yeah. It's pretty damn good." Dean said taking the bottle from him to take a swig.


	9. Things get heated up

Cas laid back on the pillow, closing his eyes in relaxation. Dean laid right next to Cas and cuddled in close to him. Cas scooched a little closer and turned to smile at him. Dean looked to Cas and kissed him, deeply and passionately. 

Cas kissed him back, moving a hand to his hair. Dean kept kissing deeper and deeper. Cas pushed into the kiss more, pressing his body against Dean's. Dean pulled back and went for Cas' neck, kissing and sucking. 

Cas tilted his head back, giving Dean more room. Dean took advantage of the space Cas gave him and attacked his jawline. Cas made little whimpers of pleasure, not expecting Dean to come at him this quickly. Dean went back to Cas's mouth and bit his lip before kissing them. Cas went right down to Dean's neck, sucking until he left a mark then kissing it. 

"Ah" dean whined in pain, holding his side. 

Cas stopped immediately. "Dean? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I just- I'm okay." Dean said looking up to Cas. 

"I'm going to get your more pills," he said, getting up. 

"Has it been long enough?" Dean asked Cas as he left. 

"Should be, these aren't very strong," he yelled from the bathroom. He came back with two pills in his hand.

"Thanks." Dean said taking the pills with a swig of whiskey. 

"It’ll take a little bit for it to kick in. Are you ok for now?" 

"Yeah. I should be okay." Dean said sitting up. 

"Ok," Cas sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"I have to piss." Dean said as he got out of bed, headed for the bathroom. 

"Ok, can you walk fine?" 

"I should be okay." dean said walking slowly. 

"Ok. I'll wait here for you. Just yell if you need anything."

"Okay." Dean yelled from the bathroom. He finished up and came back into his room. Cas made room for him to lay back on the bed. Dean slowly laid next to Cas and snuggled close. Cas looped an arm around Dean and smiled. 

"Cas I'm glad you're here." Dean said looking down. 

"I'm glad you're here too, Dean. You gave me a real scare back at the nest."

"Yeah. I'm okay now." Dean said wrapping his arms around Cas and squeezing a little. 

"It's a scary thought, losing you. Before I could've just dragged you back, but now, I'm useless in that matter," Cas clung to him a little tighter. 

Dean didn't know what to say so he just kissed Cas. Cas kissed him back, moving his hands to cup Dean's face. Dean kissed Cas, hoping to show how much he meant to him. Cas returned it, moving a hand up to run his fingers through Dean's hair. 

Dean kissed Cas's jawline. Cas tilted his head back and made small whimpers of pleasure. Dean moaned a little, sucking on his neck. 

"Dean," he looked down. 

"Mm-huh?" Dean asked kissing harder. 

"My pants feel tighter."

Dean palmed Cas, waiting to see the reaction he got. Cas moaned softly, clutching Dean's shirt. 

"Mmmm Cas." Dean moaned into his ear, getting him more excited. 

Cas rolled over and onto Dean, kissing him passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

Dean kissed Cas desperately. Cas tugged at Dean's shirt, easing it off of him. Dean grunted a little from the pain. "Ah- I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I'll stop if I'm hurting you."

"I'm good keep going." Dean said trying to grind up. Cas tossed Dean's shirt to the floor and went back to kissing him. Dean kissed back desperately, moaning as his pants grew tighter and tighter. Cas moved down, kissing his jaw line then his neck. 

"Ahh cas." Dean moaned out. 

Cas slipped off his trench coat and let it fall to the ground. He started to play with Dean's fly.

Dean moaned at the feeling. He wanted more of Cas's hands. "Cas more." He ground his hips up. 

Cas undid Dean's fly and slid his hand inside, feeling him get harder. 

"Ahh." Dean moaned at the sensation. 

Cas sat up and undid his shirt and tie, tossing them aside. He pulled Dean's pants off as well, kicking them off the edge of the bed. He straddled him and leaned down to kiss his chest. 

Dean watched Cas strip in awe. "Cas I'm so ready."

Cas smiled against Dean's chest. He reached down and undid his own pants before slipping them off. He played with the waistband of Dean's boxers while keeping his mouth on his chest. 

"Cas just take them off." Dean said trying to get his hands on his cock.

Cas laughed lightly against him. "Make me."

"Ahh Cas" dean said as he reached down to take them off. 

Cas pulled them off himself before Dean could, rubbing his hips against Dean's through the fabric of his own underwear. Dean closed his eyes and shuddered. 

Cas reached down and yanked off his own underwear, then went right back to what he was doing. 

"Caaass" dean moaned out. 

Cas moaned a bit back at him as he moved. He moved forward towards Dean's head and began kissing his neck again. In between kisses he asked softly, "do you have lubricant?"   
"Nightstand drawer" dean got out as Cas kissed his neck. 

Cas reached over and pulled out the bottle. He kneeled in between Dean's legs and smeared some on his fingers. He pushed two of them into Dean, scissoring him while he leaned down and put his mouth on the tip of his cock. 

"Ahh Cas" dean shuddered out at the sudden intrusion. "Ah"

Cas brought his mouth down, taking in as much of Dean as he could, still moving his fingers around inside him.

Dean bit his lip trying to keep his moan in. Cas slipped another finger in and continued to work him over. Dean breathed in sharply. Cas pulled back to give himself and Dean a moment to relax. 

Deans asshole clenched at the emptiness. "Cas please." 

Cas smirked and spread the lube over his member.

"Please. Please Cas." Dean begged wanting him inside him. 

Cas pulled Dean's legs up onto his shoulders. He lined himself up snapped his hips forward, forcing himself into Dean. 

"Ahh fuck." Dean breathed out sharply as Cas pushed into him. Cas pulled back and snapped again, getting into a rhythm.

"Ow" dean moaned out partly from the feeling and partly from the pain. 

Cas paused for a moment, panting. "You ok, Dean?"

"Yeah harder." Dean moaned.

Cas listened and snapped in harder.

"Cass" dean shuddered. Cas moved faster as Dean got more and more excited. Deans dick started leaking pre-come. Cas grabbed at it, rubbing it with his hand while keeping his rhythm.

"Fuck Cas!" Dean yelled out.

Cas pounded into him as hard as he could, moving his hand faster. 

"Cas I'm close." Dean yelled holding it in. Cas kept pounding in, gripping Dean tighter.

"Ah-fuck." Dean was so close but just waiting for Cas to get there too. Cas was close but holding it back, waiting for Dean to go first.

Dean couldn't take it any longer. "Ahh ah fuck Cas ahhh" he moaned out at he came all over his and Cas's chest. 

Cas let go as soon as Dean did and came into him, stopping his rhythm. "Ahh Cas" dean moaned coming down from his high. 

Cas pulled out of him and let his legs fall from his shoulders back down to either side of him. He tried to catch his breath, panting heavily.

"Cas that was great!" Dean said breathlessly. 

"So, what I did, that was correct?" he said in between breaths. 

"Yeah." Dean said kissing Cas. 

Cas kissed him back then moved to grab some napkins off the nightstand, wiping off himself and Dean. Dean let his eyes close as Cas cleaned him up. 

Cas finished wiping them down and laid beside Dean, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling the covers up over their bottom halves. "I'm glad this went so well, I learned that from the pizza man and some other shows like it."

"You've watched more porn?" Dean asked looking to Cas with a surprised expression.

"I did. Sorry, I forgot we're not supposed to talk about it."

"Don't worry. It's actually really hot." Dean said biting his lip. 

Cas laughed lightly. "In that case I've actually watched a lot of it. That's the only way I knew how to do what I did."

"Well you watched the right videos." Dean said looking at Cas with hungry eyes. 

Cas looked back at him and smiled. Dean snuggled in closer to Cas. Cas held him close, closing his eyes in relaxation. Dean looked up to Cas and examined his face while his eyes   
were closed.

Cas took a deep breath, finally calmed down from all the excitement. Dean smiled at Cas before kissing his cheek and looking back down. 

Cas smiled as Dean kissed his cheek, keeping his eyes shut and enjoying the feeling of holding Dean's body under his arm. 

Dean closed his eyes and drifted slowly to sleep.


End file.
